Personal Belongings -Lilo Drabble-
by Andrea Says Hey
Summary: Liam likes to talk to Niall. Problem is, Louis doesn't like sharing.


Louis' blue eyes burned into the back of the blonde boy's head as he glared at him. Niall made another comment and Liam's laugh filled the room once more. The two boys had been talking for ages and Louis was close to murdering the irish bastard he called a friend for stealing his Liam.

This was supposed to be _their_ day. No one else's. Liam and Louis'. Louis and Liam's. No one was allowed to join in. But Liam just _had_ to strike a conversation with the ever-talking leprechaun. Louis sighed, glancing down at the ground. They were on tour and they barely had any days off. And today was one of the few they had free and it was supposed to be a lazy, couple day for them. But apparently Liam had better things to do.

Louis stood up, walking out of the room stiffly. The pair of boys barely noticed his absence, already trapped in another round of laughter. Louis climbed into his bunk, ignoring Zayn's slight snores from the bunk below him. That boy was either with Perrie or sleeping. And Harry? Frankly, Louis had no idea. And he was quite mad about that, really. He could've used Harry as a distraction and Niall would've been a goner. Liam could be all his right now.

In his heavy thinking, Louis failed to notice the sudden absence of the loud laughter coming from the front of the bus. Seconds later, he felt the bunk dip slightly from added weight and strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey Lou," Came the voice of the one and only Liam Payne. Louis made no sign of having heard him. He didn't make any attempt to create any space between his back and Liam's chest either, though. "What's wrong?" Liam asked him, attempting to get Louis to look at him. Once again, he was ignored.

Liam sighed, his breath hitting the back of Louis' neck. "I'm sorry, Lou," He said, his voice suddenly heavy with regret. "I forgot."

Louis snorted. "What a surprise," He replied, his voice cold. Liam's eyebrows knit together, a frown pulling at his lips.

"You don't have to be rude about it," He said quietly, sounding very much like a kicked puppy. Louis groaned, turning around to face Liam.

"It was one fucking day, Liam!" He exclaimed, his voice an octave higher. "You couldn't have remembered to be with me for one fucking day? That was all I wanted! One fucking day with my boyfriend- but apparently he's too busy with Niall to have time for me!" Liam raised his eyebrows.

"Are you jealous of Niall?" He asked, his tone of voice incredulous.

"Of course I'm fucking jealous! All you ever do is talk to him! I can't get one minute alone with you because he's always there!" Louis answered, his rising voice making Zayn groan from beneath them. "Oh, fuck off," Louis told him.

Liam's expression was one of shock as he looked incredulously at the Doncaster boy in front of him. Moments passed and neither of them said a word. Suddenly, a smile started to spread over Liam's face. Then came a small laugh, which gradually became louder and louder. It wasn't long until he was in full on hysterics.

Louis glared at the younger man. He would have already left if Liam's huge self wasn't in his way. "Shut up," He snapped at him, his voice sharp as a razor.

Liam did, opening his tearing eyes to look at Louis. His Louis. His beautiful, hot, amazing, adorable, loving boyfriend Louis. Who was, somehow, jealous of Niall. "You're so precious, Louis," He told him, making Louis' face slack with shock before Liam began leaving kisses all over his face.

"I'm sorry," He told Louis. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," Liam apologized over and over before finally letting his lips on top of Louis', who responded immediately.

"It's alright," Louis replied, his voice quiet. But Liam shook his head.

"No, it's not." He told him. "I'm a dick and I'm going to make it up to you tonight. We're going out,"

Louis raised his eyebrows. "We are?" Having a couple day inside was one thing, but to go on a date outside? Where they could get caught?

Liam nodded, pecking Louis' lips once more. "Yes, so wear something pretty." There was a small pause before he added. "Or nothing at all, either works," Louis buried his face in Liam's chest, letting out a giggle as his face flushed with red. Liam was a forgetful idiot at times, but he was Louis' and that was all that mattered.


End file.
